


Upon Jo Meeting Ripley

by two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat



Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: April is that friend that wants to give everyone makeovers, Comedy, Everyone is gay but we knew that already, First day of camp, Gen, Humor, Platonic Relationships, Short, The Roanokes, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat/pseuds/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat
Summary: This popped into my head at 12:00 in the evening.Enjoy.





	Upon Jo Meeting Ripley

**Author's Note:**

> Yo wassup tiny fandom! Please enjoy my useless and tiny contribution to it!!!!

Jo turned to April. “Who’s the kid?”

“Her name’s Ripley. She’s my daughter. I’ve decided I want to adopt her.” April gave Ripley a protective look before reestablishing eye contact with Jo. “You can’t have her.”

“Ripley? Like, the character from Aliens, Ripley?”

April shrugged. 

Jo looked at the kid again. “Short dyed hair… flannel… two shirts, layered on top of each other…”

“I gave her a makeover.”

“No,” said Jo, “You’ve coded her as a lesbian is what you did. Look at her. She’s got Big Gay Energy.”

“It’s the same makeover I gave you when you were little.”

“And look at me now! I’m a lesbian!”

Ripley (who had been listening to their entire conversation) tilted her head to the side and looked up at Jo. “I thought you were an American.” 

April grabbed Ripley by the arm. “This is why she’s my daughter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ripley is a meme lord. 
> 
> You cannot convince me otherwise.


End file.
